


A World Without Shue

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, tumblr: fuckurt trope bingo 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if.... there was no Shue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without Shue

Finn and Noah have known each other since they were eights years old and played peewee football on opposite teams. They had been best friends for what seemed like forever. So when they started their freshman year at William McKinley High School, they are pretty damn excited. Especially since they were in the same shop and science classes. They might be freshman now but once they tried out for Varsity Football, they would be invincible. Being at the top of the pecking order meant that they could get any girl they wanted.

By the end of the year, however, things had changed. Sure, Finn and Noah were on the football team and yes, they could have any girl they wanted — the problem was that Noah was pretty sure he didn’t want a girlfriend. Instead he wanted a boyfriend — namely Finn. Feelings that Noah kept himself when he saw Kurt Hummel being tossed into the dumpster. 

Once sophomore year arrived, Noah had to watch as Finn began to date Quinn. Noah tried to be happy for Finn — really he did. Hell, Noah even tried to date Brittany for a while but after she muttered something about dolphins, Brittany broke up with him. In attempt to not be a third wheel on Quinn and Finn’s dates, Noah decided to join the jazz band.

There were rumors of a Glee Club starting up but those whispers died with the Spanish teacher getting arrested for pot possession. Still the jazz band was pretty cool and it gave Noah an opportunity to play his guitar since Finn was too busy hanging out with Quinn. The truth was Noah missed his best friend. Sure, they still saw each other at football practice but it wasn’t the same.

It wasn’t January that things started to change. Suddenly, Finn and Quinn were on the outs. Noah started hearing words like “pregnant” and “hot tub” being whispered amongst the Cheerios. Although Noah was curious about what had caused Finn to suddenly break up with Quinn — he let Finn come to him. Thankfully, it didn’t take long because honestly, Noah wasn’t know for his patience.

“Quinn is pregnant,” Finn whispered as sat down next to Noah at lunch.

“So you and Quinn finally did the deed?”

“No, she still won’t let me get past second base,” Finn admitted.

“That makes no sense Finn! How can she be pregnant when you guys haven’t had sex yet?”

“Well, I came in the hot tub and….”

“Dude, Carole gave us the safe sex talk several years ago! You can’t get pregnant because of a hot tub.” Noah interrupted.

“So Quinn is lying to me?” Finn asked.

“Either she isn’t pregnant or she cheated on you with somebody else. There is no way in hell that Quinn’s baby is yours.”

“What should I do?”

“Tell her that you want to know the truth,” Noah said before digging his fork into his meatloaf surprise.

By the end of the day, Quinn had fessed up to Finn about everything. Finn had told Noah later that Quinn was indeed pregnant but he wasn’t the father. Apparently, she had cheated on Finn with some guy from Harvard Law who attended her daddy’s yacht club. 

“So what happened; with her parents I mean.”

“At first, her dad was pissed off but when Russell learn Biff was the father— lets just say they are planning the wedding as we speak.”

“I’m sorry, dude. I know how much you liked her.” Noah said.

“Don’t be, I was planning on break up with her anyway.”

“You were?”

“Yeah, I was only dating her because it seemed like I had to,” Finn said. “I mean the quarterback should be dating the head cheerleader, right?”

“It doesn’t have to be that way, you know.”

“I know, but I kind of felt pressured. Like if I went after who I really wanted, it would make people mad.”

“Who cares what they think! All that matters is that you’re happy, Finn.”

“I want to be happy… with you,” Finn said before leaning over and kissing Noah passionately on the lips.

When a very shocked Noah didn’t respond, Finn pulled away. “I should go.”

“Don’t go, please,” Noah said. “I just didn’t think that you felt the same way I did.”

“You…”

“I love you, Finn. I have since freshman year.”

“Oh, I guess that’s why you haven't been around too much lately.”

“As much as I wanted to see you happy, I couldn't stand seeing you with Quinn,” Noah said honestly.

I don’t want her, I want you.”

“Good because we won’t be leaving my room all weekend,” Noah said leaning in for another kiss.

So by the end of year, the whole school knew that Finn and Noah were dating. Sure, they got some flack from their fellow teammates but as long as Noah and Finn were together, they didn’t care. The students at McKinley still had a lot of growing up to do — after all it was still Ohio and not everyone excepted that their quarterback and running back were gay. Something they got use to eventually — if their junior years was anything to by.

When the new year came, Finn and Noah started up a GSA after school. They didn’t expect that many students to attend, but Finn and Noah felt it was something William McKinley High School needed. At first it was only Kurt, Finn and Noah that came to the empty auditorium on Wednesday afternoons. Then slowly, others began to join until there were ten people coming to meetings.

By the end of the year, couples like David Karofsky and Kurt Hummel & Santana and Brittany were joining them on the dance floor during prom. No, change hadn’t come quickly to McKinley High school but when Finn and Noah were announced King and King; they thought perhaps there was still some hope for the town of Lima, Ohio.

When the time came for the high school reunion, Noah and Finn walked hand in hand into the gymnasium. They were still together with two boys of their own. They had their ups and downs but Finn and Noah were happy — they had each other.


End file.
